Armani & Sweat
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to ditch Blaine's boring work mixer and have some fun of their own. Future oneshot. LiBaM 'verse.


Hi! Hello! How are you? Is anyone even reading this? It's been a minute. I've got some 'splaining to do.

First and foremost, I'm not coming back permanently (if my yearlong absence hasn't been an indication). I haven't watched Glee since January or February 2013 and the names "Kurt and Blaine" hadn't even crossed my mind for a long time.

I've heard a lot in the news over the past few weeks about what's supposedly going to happen in season six, and I didn't like it. As a former diehard fan, I was upset that something that had been a huge part of my life for so long was essentially going down the toilet (I'll be nice and pretend like it hasn't already been doing so since 2012). I can only imagine how the show's current fans must feel.

I don't know why, but the more spoilers I read, the more I felt like I needed to write one more happy ending for my former OTP. I'll admit it didn't feel the same writing this as it did when I was a huge fan, but overall I had fun writing it and I hope you all like it. I noticed that I have reviews from as recently as August, so hopefully that means someone will happen across this.

If you've sent me a private message within the past year, I've read them all but didn't respond - not to be rude, but because it seemed kind of awkward to be like "Hey! Here's a reply to your message that was sent in July 2013! Hope it's still relevant!" Instead, I noticed that a lot of the messages I've gotten seemed to be asking similar questions, so I set up a mini FAQ type of thing in my profile. You can check that out if you're still curious about whatever you messaged me about.

I have absolutely no idea what's going on in the context of the show (other than said S6 spoilers), so I wrote this in the Lessons in Being a Man 'verse. Glee fan or not, that story will always have a special place in my heart. (If you haven't read LiBaM, here's all the context you need for this little oneshot: future fic, Blaine is a lawyer.)

I think that's all I have to say. I might stick around on this site for a few days longer to answer any further questions/messages/etc. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>Suit – check. Tie – check. Hair done – check. Complete and total confidence in my ability to hold an intelligent conversation with my boyfriend's legal colleagues – <em>

Kurt wasn't so sure about that one. In less than an hour, he'd be mingling with hundreds of prestigious lawyers – as well as other plus-ones like himself – at one of Chicago's most upscale (not to mention expensive) restaurants. He'd agreed to go to this mixer with Blaine in an attempt to understand more about his boyfriend's work life, but now that the minutes were creeping closer, he found himself almost paralyzed with dread in front of the mirror.

What was an inner-city music teacher supposed to _talk _about with a bunch of lawyers? He had a vague idea of what Blaine was working on at the moment, but that source of conversation would run dry as soon as someone started asking more detailed questions – not to mention his extremely limited Legalese wouldn't help much. A brief mental image flashed through his mind of himself standing stupidly on the outskirts of a cluster of lawyers boisterously tossing around various legal terms, and he found himself irrationally hoping that there would be a separate table where the plus-ones could converse without making fools out of themselves.

"You about ready to go?"

An instant smile hit his face the second he heard his boyfriend's voice, and he turned around to see Blaine stepping out of their master bathroom and adjusting his signature bow tie. Kurt suddenly felt all his inhibitions melt away – how could he worry about anything when those beautiful hazel eyes were fixed on him, sparkling with such joy?

"Yeah," he managed to say after a second of stunned silence – even after all this time, Blaine still managed to strike him speechless. "Of course. Whenever you are."

He reached over to flick off the bedroom light switch as they headed out. Just as Blaine was reaching out to open the front door of their apartment, Kurt spontaneously spun him away. His lips were already fused to his boyfriend's as he gently pushed the shorter man back against the wall.

"Wow," Blaine gasped, smiling in a heady stupor when Kurt finally pulled away from the short but passionate kiss.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Kurt murmured, smiling against Blaine's lips as he leaned in for another kiss. "I can't wait to show you off."

Blaine smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, technically this is _my _event for work," he pointed out. "If anything, I'll be showing _you _off."

Kurt pursed his lips the tiniest bit and nodded once as he considered this.

"Fair enough," he said, and planted one more lingering kiss on Blaine's mouth before pulling back with a smile and leading him out the door.

_Gorgeous man on my arm – check_.

xxx

Maybe he should have seen this coming, considering the nature of the event – but Blaine really wasn't all that thrilled to be constantly talking about work.

He kept an amiable smile plastered on his face as he discussed the non-confidential elements of his current cases and politely asked his new acquaintances about the same sorts of things. Still, he couldn't help but find himself checking his watch every so often, only to notice with dismay that only two minutes or so since the last time he'd looked. All around him, business-professional-clad men and women were chattering away about the same types of things that they probably would have discussed at the office. Where was the fun in that?

Kurt seemed to be holding up relatively well, and to anyone else, it would have seemed that he was having a fairly enjoyable time. But Blaine knew his boyfriend better than anyone in the mood-lit room, and he could tell that Kurt was getting a bit anxious, too. There were only so many times a person could stand to hear the words _case law _in the span of an hour, and Blaine suspected that limit was much smaller for non-lawyers like Kurt.

He politely excused himself from his current conversation and turned to Kurt, grabbing his hand and discreetly leading him out of the way.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said once they were safely out of earshot of the majority of the group. "This is a complete pain in the ass, and _I'm _the one who's supposed to be enjoying it."

"Really?" Kurt leaned over and grabbed a piece of shrimp cocktail from the nearby hors d'oeuvres table, popping it into his mouth. "I thought you were all about this kind of stuff."

"When I'm at the office, yeah. But when I'm not, I really don't want to talk about work," Blaine said. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"I wouldn't be all that upset if we left," Kurt admitted. "What do you want to do?"

Blaine couldn't explain exactly what came over him just then, but suddenly he felt a wave of mischief creeping into his mind. Stealing a quick glance over his shoulder, he rushed down to the end of the table where the drinks were and lifted up the tablecloth.

"What are you-," Kurt started, eyes widening as he realized what his boyfriend was doing. "Are you crazy?"

Blaine emerged from under the table with an ornery grin and an unopened bottle of prosecco. After glancing at the table for a second, he finally spotted a corkscrew and grabbed that as well, then tucked the bottle under his suit jacket and reached back for Kurt with his free hand.

"We can't just take their booze!" Kurt whispered insistently, but found it hard to bite back a smile all the same. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Just trust me," was all Blaine said, slipping them along the outskirts of the room.

Eventually they ended up in the hallway, where Blaine promptly directed them to a door marked _Stairs_.

"Not even the elevator?" Kurt asked once they were inside the stairwell. "Armani and sweat don't mix. It's stifling in here."

"Remember the whole trusting-me thing?" Blaine asked in response. "We're still doing that."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't contain a smile. He slipped out of his suit jacket and obediently followed his boyfriend up three or four flights of stairs. Blaine stopped at the end, which Kurt assumed was the top floor of the building, and gestured to the nondescript gray metal door.

"Be my guest," was all he said.

Kurt pushed the door open and immediately felt a rush of fresh air. He looked back at Blaine with bewildered disbelief.

"We're going outside?" he asked incredulously. "Oh my god, this is the roof."

Blaine shrugged, Kurt's favorite smile still tugging at his lips. "Are you going or not?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he stepped out onto the rooftop. The lights of Chicago blazed all around him, but it was somehow quieter up here, a considerable distance away from the city's usual nighttime soundtrack. He took a few tentative steps further, and Blaine was content to hang back for a moment and watch the way Kurt's eyes lit up with wonder.

Eventually Blaine stepped forward as well, joining Kurt at the railing that separated the edge of the building from freefall air. He corked open the prosecco, letting the pressure that had built up inside the bottle escape as a tiny cloud into the nighttime air, and held the bottle out to his boyfriend.

"We're gonna have to share," he said. "I didn't think to grab glasses."

Kurt made a face. "Ew, why would I want to share with you?" he joked, his expression melting into a smile as he grabbed the bottle. He took a sip and let the sparkling liquid dance on his tongue.

He nodded in approval as he passed the bottle back to Blaine. "Okay, you win this round."

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?" Blaine teased, tilting his head back and taking a sip for himself. "Seriously, though, I'm so glad we got out of there."

A tiny smile slipped onto Kurt's face as he stepped closer.

"Me too," he said softly.

They came together, kissing slowly at first, eventually escalating into a passionate collision of tongues. Kurt moaned softly into Blaine's mouth as the other man's hands ventured below his waist, uninhibited in their exploration. They were not new to this, but something about the semi-public setting made their exploits seem thrillingly forbidden. A maintenance worker or even another impassioned couple could have walked onto the roof at any second, and neither of them would have noticed or cared. Over the course of their relationship, they'd both come to realize that there was no way they could turn off the passion once it struck them.

As they melted together, Blaine couldn't help but pity his colleagues several floors below them at the mixer. Here he was enjoying stolen booze and hooking up with his boyfriend on a rooftop while they were discussing legal matters like the elegant professionals that they were – and as irresponsible as he and Kurt were being, he couldn't have been happier with his decision.

He lifted his boyfriend up, letting Kurt wrap his statuesque legs around his waist, and fumbled with one hand at the front of his pants, searching for the zipper. Kurt's hand slipped between their bodies to do the same to Blaine, and each gently took the other's erection out of his pants. A whimper fell from Kurt's lips and a deep moan from Blaine's as they thrust into the friction below their waists, hard and slick and just about to the point of pushing each of them over the edge.

After hitting their climaxes in unison (during which Kurt shamelessly screamed his pleasure for the entire Chicagoland area to hear), they collapsed on top of each other in a sweaty, sated, raggedly breathing heap. Each had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, but Kurt immediately erupted into giggles as he pulled back just slightly and observed the state of his clothing.

"'Armani and sweat don't mix,'" he remarked, quoting his own earlier complaint. "I guess I didn't think about Armani and semen."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Blaine said matter-of-factly. "But I _will _pay for the dry cleaning."

"You'd better," Kurt shot back with a smile, reaching for the forgotten bottle of prosecco and taking a long sip. He closed his eyes, relishing in the pleasantly dry taste and the warmth that rushed through his body, unable to tell if the latter was a result of the alcohol or of Blaine's proximity.

"What are you going to tell your friends at work tomorrow when they ask why you disappeared?" he asked, making no effort to open his eyes.

Blaine considered this for a second. "I'll just tell them that I had more important matters to deal with. Very pressing, very legal matters."

"Mhm," Kurt murmured sarcastically, his eyes shining with adoration even as he maintained his joking demeanor. "I'm sure they'll believe that, no questions asked."

"I'll cross that bridge when and if I come to it," Blaine replied. He grabbed the bottle that Kurt had set aside and took a swig.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm just saying, you'd better have an explanation ready when one of said lawyer friends attempts to prosecute you for stealing what was probably a fifty-dollar bottle of prosecco." He nodded at the bottle, now almost empty.

Blaine looked at him for a lingering moment before shaking his head as a smile stretched across his face. Before either of them could say another word, he was draped on top of Kurt and they were picking up right where they had left off.


End file.
